Suara-suara Di Malam Hari
by Kucing Sant
Summary: Eren terbangun pada pukul 02.13 dini hari. one-shot.


**Suara-suara Di Malam Hari**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa juga bikin fanfic horror~

Tapi nggak serem-serem amat kok, jadi tenang aja! (bahkan mungkin sama sekali nggak seram)

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime

**Warning : **Ide cerita ini mungkin sudah terlalu sering dipakai, jadi sebelum anda mati kebosanan, saya sarankan untuk menekan tombol tutup.

* * *

~Happy Reading~

Eh, kayaknya kurang tepat. _Whatever_-lah.

* * *

Eren terbangun. Dia melirik ke jam digital yang terpajang di atas meja belajar hijau toskanya.

**02.13 a.m**

Eren mendengus kesal. Beberapa hari terakhir dia selalu terbangun malam-malam dan kesulitan untuk mencoba tidur lagi setelahnya. Padahal besok ada ulangan. Dia tidak ingin ketiduran di tengah-tengah waktu ujian. Bisa berabe ntar nilainya.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Eren mencoba tidur lagi. Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya. Siapa itu?

Pemuda bermanik kehijauan itu menautkan alis bingung. Jam segini orang rumah sudah pada tidur. Lagipula, Mikasa sedang berkemah dengan teman-teman pramukanya. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tidur di lantai dua dan Eren tidak mendengar adanya suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dari sebelah kamarnya. Lalu... siapa?

Eren gemetar. Kedua tangannya meremas ujung selimut. Jangan- jangan pencuri? Tapi sebelumnya dia sudah memastikan seluruh pintu dan jendela terkunci. Tak ada sedikit pun celah untuk masuk. _Well_, sebenarnya Mikasa sih yang meriksa, karena dia khawatir tingkat mahasiswa abadi dengan keamanan Eren selama dia pergi (ortunya nggak dipeduliin? Anak durhaka!). Tapi justru karena Mikasa yang memastikan, maka rumah ini benar-benar aman dari jangkauan pencuri dan sejenisnya. Jadi...?

Suara ketukan itu berubah menjadi suara cakar-mencakar. Eren menggigil. Siapa kira-kira yang mampu menembus keamanan rumahnya tanpa cela dan berinisiatif mencakar-cakar pintu kamar orang lain malam-malam selain...

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Eren menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya cukup keras, tidak terima dengan pemikirannya barusan. Hantu itu tidak ada! Namun, tubuhnya tak juga berhenti menggigil.

Suara cakaran di pintunya semakin menjadi-jadi. Eren menggertakkan gigi. Rahangnya menegang. Ia membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal hingga tak ada sedikit pun bagian dari tubuhnya yang terekspos. Eren berbaring membelakangi pintu kamar.

Kemudian, sama seperti kemunculannya, secara tiba-tiba pula suara cakaran itu berhenti. Eren berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya untuk menangkap sekecil apa pun suara mencurigakan dari arah pintu. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Eren melepaskan udara yang tanpa ia sadari tertahan di paru-parunya.

Akan tetapi, perasaan leganya itu tidak bertahan lama.

Cklek. Pintu kamarnya terbuka secara perlahan. Tubuh Eren mematung di balik selimut. Terdengar suara langkah berat mendekat ke arahnya. Eren semakin mengeratkan balutan selimut ke tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di dahinya. Ia dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang berasal dari belakang punggungnya.

Tes... keheningan di ruangan itu membuat suara tetesan air pun terdengar memekakkan telinga. Tapi tak ada sumber air di dekat kamarnya. Jangan-jangan... darah? Eren semakin bergetar hebat. Analisisnya diperkuat dengan kenyataan bahwa suara tetesan air itu berasal dari arah yang sama dengan suara langkah berat tersebut.

Sesuatu seperti tangan menekan punggungnya dari balik selimut. Debaran jantungnya menggedor-gedor dada. Eren semakin gemetaran. Kedua matanya tergenang air mata ketakutan.

Pergi! Pergi! Pergi! Kumohon pergilah! Eren terus merapalkan doa-doa di dalam hatinya yang semakin kalut. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas dingin di tengkuknya. Padahal dia sudah memastikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya terbalut selimut tebal. Keringat dingin keluar dari tiap lubang pori-pori pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Detik berikutnya, suara rendah yang sangat parau menggelitik telinganya yang masih terbalut selimut.

"Er...en."

Eren terbangun. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Buru-buru dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam digital di meja belajar. Cahaya merah menyala dari jamnya serasa membakar kedua matanya yang baru terbuka dan membuat pandangan buram. Manik hijau itu menyipit.

**12.35 a.m**

Eren menangkupkan tangan kanannya ke dahinya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Mimpi... itu tadi hanya mimpi...

Cklek. Pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Eren membeku di tempat. Seluruh badannya memucat. Jangan... jangan... JANGAN!

"SURPRISE!"

Lampu kamarnya menyala. Suara terompet bersahutan dari arah pintu. Eren menatap (lebih mirip melongo) orang-orang yang berdiri berdesakan di kamarnya lengkap dengan topi pesta, terompet warna-warni serta kue ulang tahun dengan rasa cokelat kesukaannya. Semua hadir tampaknya. Orang tuanya ada, sahabatnya hadir, bahkan seniornya juga datang! Dan Mikasa...

"Mikasa! Bukannya kau sedang berkemah?"

Mikasa tersenyum malu. " Itu bohongan, Ren. Kami sebenarnya lagi menyiapkan kejutan ini."

Eren termenung. Jadi, yang tadi itu beneran cuma mimpi 'kan? Mimpi yang benar-benar membuat trauma.

"Oi bocah. Sampai kapan kau mau melamun terus? Tiup lilinnya. Tanganku sudah pegal." Suara dingin Levi menyadarkan Eren. Entah sejak kapan senior yang ia kagumi itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan kue ulang tahun serba cokelat bertengger di atas telapak tangan pucatnya. Semua yang hadir terkikik geli, kecuali Hange yang ketawa stres persis kunyuk lagi mabok.

Eren tersipu malu. Ia langsung meniup api jingga yang menari-nari di sumbu lilin kue ulang tahunnya dan berharap semoga ia tidak mimpi buruk lagi.

* * *

Pesta ulang tahun dadakan sudah selesai. Semua tamu sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing dengan senyum puas (bahkan Levi!). Orang tuanya dan Mikasa sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Eren baru bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Dia telah mengganti piyama birunya yang penuh keringat dengan piyamanya yang lain. Eren sangat yakin kali ini dia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk mengganggunya. Suasana hatinya terlalu cerah untuk bisa mengundang mimpi buruk.

Ketika Eren sudah berbaring nyaman di kasur dan bersiap menerima pelukan alam bawah sadar, hal yang paling tak diinginkannya terjadi.

Suara ketukan terkutuk dari pintu kamarnya kembali terdengar.

Tubuh Eren kembali gemetaran. Seluruh kulitnya memucat. Adrenalinnya kembali terpacu kencang. Perlahan, Eren memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat jam digital di meja belajar. Kedua bola matanya membulat horror melihat angka yang tertera.

**02.13 a.m**

* * *

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Saya serahkan pada imajinasi liar anda semua~

Doa Eren waktu niup lilin memang terkabul, tapi, yah... nggak sesuai harapan.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca!

**(= RnR =)**


End file.
